The Moon and The Sun
by NaruFreak91
Summary: The birth of Hinata Hyuuga brings a little trouble to Hiashi when The Yondaime Kazekage comes to him with a proposition that He is not to pleased with but has no choice in going through with. Bad summary story hopefully better. Lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

The Moon and The Sun

Chapter 1

The Plan

Six-teen years ago there was the birth of a beautful baby girl with hair as black as a moonlit night sky her name was Hinata Hyuuga. People from lands far and wide came to see that beautiful little girl but the most unexpected person that showed up,the one person that no one would have guessed in a million years to show up was none other then the Yondaime Kazekage. For he had a wicked plan up his sleave one that only a mind as twisted as his could have came up with and he was planing on putting that plan in to use.

"Why hello Lord Hiashi." Said the Kazekage bowing in _**"respect"**_as he greeted Him.

"Hello Lord Kazekage. What brings you to Konahagakure?" Said Hiashi in a rather displeased tone of voice.

"Why I came to see your new born daughter,and I have a little proposition that I think that you would find hard to turn down." Said the fourth Kazekage smugly.

"And what is that?" Asked Hiashi wondering what was in his mind.

"You see my wife had given birth to my third child,my second son almost a year ago...and well you now have a little girl and if I recall she is the heir of your family." Said the fourth confidently.

"Your point being?"

"Well...my proposition is that your daughter marries my son."

"And what would make me want to do that." Asked Hiashi in a snotty way.

"Well you see I could _per-sway_ the..."

"You mean blackmail."

"Now...blackmail is such a harsh word. I prefer the word...negotiate. So Hiashi? Is it a deal?"

"..."

"I would hate to have to _negotiate _this situation."

He looked down to Hinata with an apologetic look then looked back to the man that was currently threatening him. "I guess I really have no chose but to say yes."

"Then it is settled my son Gaara will marry your daughter let's say...on her 16th birthday or a little after her 16th birthday say the spring after I'm not really into winter marrages."


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

The Moon and The Sun

Chapter 2

Introductions

**Sixteen years had passed with Hinata not know what was right around the bend,the thing that Hiashi was dreading. He thought that it was time he should tell her he wanted her to have a little time for it to sink in to let her think about what was going to happen to her so he sent word for her to come speak with him.**

"You wanted to see me father?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes I did. You know if something happens to me you will be in charge of everything. Being the first born to the main branch of the family and with that you have certain responsibilities. Some I wish I could change."

"What do you mean Father?" Asked Hinata kind of concerned.

"Please forgive me for what was done, what had to be done, what I have done for if I had a choice I would change it. You see when you were born..."

**Flashback**

_**"Why hello Lord Hiashi." Said the Kazekage bowing in "respect" as he greeted Him.**_

_**"Hello Lord Kazekage. What brings you to Konahagakure?" Said Hiashi in a rather displeased tone of voice.**_

_**"Why I came to see your new born daughter,and I have a little proposition that I think that you would find hard to turn down." Said the fourth Kazekage smugly.**_

_**"And what is that?" Asked Hiashi wondering what was in his mind.**_

_**"You see my wife had given birth to my third child,my second son almost a year ago...and well you now have a little girl and if I recall she is the heir of your family." Said the fourth confidently.**_

_**"Your point being?"**_

_**"Well...my proposition is that your daughter marries my son."**_

_**"And what would make me want to do that." Asked Hiashi in a snotty way.**_

_**"Well you see I could per-sway the..."**_

_**"You mean blackmail."**_

_**"Now...blackmail is such a harsh word. I prefer the word...negotiate. So Hiashi? Is it a deal?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"I would hate to have to negotiate this situation."**_

_**He looked down to Hinata with an apologetic look then looked back to the man that was currently threatening him. "I guess I really have no choice but to say yes."**_

_**"Then it is settled my son Gaara will marry your daughter let's say...on her 16th birthday or a little after her 16th birthday say the spring after I'm not really into winter marriages."**_

**End Flashback**

"F-father..." She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Hinata I'm terribly sorry I wish I could do something about it but sadly there is nothing that I can do." Hiashi was truly saddened by it.

"May I be excused I would like some time to be by myself to think?"

"Yes...Yes you may be excused."

**Mean while at the Kazekage's place he thought he to would tell his youngest son about his futur plans.**

"Gaara my dear son I ..."

"Let's skip the innocents and just tell me what it is that you want Father." Gaara said very displeased about being disrupted by his father.

"Well you know that you are my only _"son" _ for Temari is a woman and Kankuro well he decided to dishonor me by choosing guys." Said the fourth with venom in his words.

"Well you do know that the gay gene is genetic...usually-" Gaara said smugly.

"Don't you DARE say that. How DARE you insinuate that it is my fault that he is gay."

"Just what is it that you wanted?"

"You see about 16 years ago there was a little girl born to a family that is well off and well you are to marry her in the spring after her 16th birthday."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. I said that you were to wed this girl the spring after her birthday."

"WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS OH WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT MIND YOUR THAT MESSED UP IN THE BRAIN!" Gaara yelled furiously.

"You have no chose in the matter. It's already been arranged. The girl turns 16 this year so next year you will both be wed."

"I don't know what it is that you are planning but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Why are you telling me this anyways your not the one to prepare someone for something like this?" Gaara asked

"Well because you are going to be meeting her in fact you will be meeting her soon."

"When?"

"You will meet her tonight at diner. I told you all this so you wouldn't make a scene tonight. So you should go get ready."

**Later that night.**

"Hiashi...it's been to long this is my youngest son Gaara."

**There Gaara stood wearing a blood red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. All but two buttons were buttoned up leaving a slight view of his perfect chest. His pants were a pair of black baggie cargo pants(Me: "Can you imagine that I mean talk about H...O...T...**_** HOT!" **_**) Hinata was wearing a light blue cotton dress that went down to her knees with T-sleeves and a V-neck showing slight cleavage just enough for Gaara to see her perfect cream colored breast.**

"Hello Hiashi and how are you?" The fourth Kazekage asked.

"I'm just fine." Said Hiashi very displeased.

"This is my son Gaara and my two other children Temari and Kankuro...and who is this _fine_ young woman?"

"This is my daughter Hinata and my other daughter Hanibi."

"My my she is very beautiful don't you think so Gaara?"

"Hn"

"Well why don't we eat and let the kids get to know each other." The Fourth said breaking the silence.

"Yes let's go ahead and sit down eat."Hiashi agreed.


End file.
